a new path
by Tripplecloud
Summary: What if Mewtwo(female) had a child when Ash was born. What if Delia abused Ash because of the death of her husband. Ash meets Mewtwo's child and become friends. What would Mewtwo think of his mother.
1. A sad start

**Authors note:**

This is my first fan fiction so don't crush me please

* * *

**"Animal I Have Become"- three day grace**

I can't escape this hell So many times i've tried But i'm still caged inside Somebody get me through this nightmare I can't control myself So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become Help me believe it's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal (This animal, this animal) I can't escape myself (I can't escape myself) So many times i've lied (So many times i've lied) But there's still rage inside Somebody get me through this nightmare I can't control myself So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become Help me believe it's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal I have become Help me believe it's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal Somebody help me through this nightmare I can't control myself Somebody wake me from this nightmare I can't escape this hell (This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal) So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become Help me believe it's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal I have become Help me believe it's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal (This animal I have become)

* * *

**Ash's Birth/Dec 26**

**-Pallet town hospital **

"The baby is coming." Delia said on the phone to her husband. " I'm on my way honey" Joel said. Delia hung up the video phone as the doctors rushed her into the emergency room. I can't wait to see my husband Delia thought to herself. The doctors then started to help the women give birth.

**-route 2 the same time**

I can't wait to see my beloved wife, Joel thought. Joel was running when he was attacked by a flock of spearow. To make matters worse their was a blizzard at the same time. Joel was racing to the hospital for his wife and his baby. He was so pumped up because he was able to outrun the flock, but sadly he wasn't watching the floor for ice. He slid on the ice feeling the worst pain of his life. He slid all the way into viridian city and collided with the side of someone's house and died instantly on impact. His lost thought was wishing hope and luck to his new child.

**5 min. later at the hospital**

Delia was looking at her child in the incubator. Where is husband he should have been here by now Delia thought. Then the sad truth was answered in the form of a phone call. She answered the video phone to see the professor Oak. "Why hello professor have you seen my husband Joel? He was supposed to be here by now.". The professor's face paled white. "What happened to him he slid on ice and died." the professor replied. Delia hung up the phone and broke down instantly. She then looked at her child in hate...

**Pallet town 5 years later**

Ash was miserable since he was born and the only ting keeping him alive was his dream to become Pokémon master. He stayed away from his mother as often as he could to avoid being beat to a bloody pulp again. Today was his birthday, but this day was officially the worst day of his life. His mom kicked him out of her house to die in the winter cold. Also his best friend Gary beat him up because Ash didn't have a dad. Ash ran to a frozen lake and let his self cry.

The lone five year old passed out of exhaustion because of his tears. The child would have died in the cold if a certain Pokémon didn't find him. This certain Pokémon was the child of a legendary Pokémon's name is amber the child of Mewtwo. Amber looked Ash in surprise and took him to a place on new island.


	2. A new life

**Key: **telepathy

* * *

**Recap: We learned of our hero Ash's origins, but like most dark clouds there is a silver lining. He was found by Mewtwo's child Amber and saved from a winters death.**

* * *

Amber looked appalled at Ash's wounds when they reached new island. It made her cringe to see him withering in pain. She decided to heal him because she saw nothing but good in his heart. Amber put her hand on his chest to heal him. She was thinking how this could of happened when Amber was pulled out of her thoughts to a shivering Ash, but when she checked him he was really warm. Now Amber was worried about his health. Then another terrifying thought popped in her head. What would her mom think?

Okay now she's terrified. Amber forgot how her meema would react to a human on the island. She realized that she needed to get him help. Using telepathy she contacted her meema." Meema please don't be mad at me." Amber said. " Why should I be mad at you my darling?" Mewtwo telepathized back. " I brought a badly wounded here. He was really injured. I healed him but he was shivering and he was really warm." Amber replied. "I'm on my way"

Mewtwo teleported to where they were and saw Ash and Amber. " who is this human Amber?" Mewtwo replied looking at the unconscious five year old in her presence." I don't know I fond him injured at a lake near pallet town." Amber replied. Mewtwo was to curios and she went inside of his mind and saw his memories. From the first look of hate from his mom to her abusing him to Garry beating the crap out of him. When she saw his past she had tears in his eyes.

Why would a child have to be abused like that? His mother deserved to be punished, but for now he needs to see tomorrow. Mewtwo put the rage behind her and she checked it was just a fever. But the mental health of him weren't wounds they were scars. Mewtwo put him in an empty bed and took care of him. Afterwards she left Amber and Ash alone then she went to Pallet town to take care of the trash that was Ash's mother...


	3. A new beggining of friendship

KEY:Telepathy,

'thoughts'

* * *

**-****-3 days later-(Morning)**

* * *

"Why won't he wake up? Is he okay? He should be up by now shouldn't he? I mean he has been sleeping for quite some time." Amber asked. 'If only she knew why he was in a deep sleep. He's been through so much trauma that I think his torture was worse than mine when I was first created.' Mewtwo thought. But there was another thought that kept on replaying in her head. Now that his mom is no longer on this plain of existence who will take care of him? Should I dare to raise a human?

(Pallet town)

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Professor Oak yelled at his grandson. He was simply dumbfounded by what his grand son did." I beat him up and left " Gary quivered. "I need to find him." Then professor Oak left because Ash was one of his closest friends. He first met Ash in the future when Celebi sent him back through time and he met Ash. He never took Delia to be such a despicable person. But she hurt Ash so many times she needs to be severally punished. Professor looked at the former Ketchum house to see no one was there.

* * *

(**NOON)**

* * *

"Where am I? How did I get here?" Ash said as his eyes were adjusting to the new area. "Hi ,I'm Amber what's your name?" Ash heard telepathically in his head." I'm Ash, Do you know how I got here?" Ash asked. " I took you here when I saw you pass out by a lake near Pallet town." The truth hit Ash hard but he was a person who puts the past behind him. For now he can hide from it. "do you want to play with me?" Amber asked innocently. "Sure" Ash replied to Amber.

* * *

(**Some where else on new island)**

* * *

Mewtwo was reading in her own personal library. " So who ever this chosen human is was chosen by Arceus when it was born shall save the world. Wow, that book was very informational." Mewtwo read to herself. Then she felt his consciousness arise. 'So he has finally awoken.' Mewtwo thought. Then she teleported back to Ash and Amber.


	4. a new perspective

KEY: Telepathy

'thoughts'

**'poké speech'**

* * *

**(ASH UNDERSTANDS POKE SPEECH and don't ask me how)**

* * *

**(NEW ISLAND)**

* * *

Ash and amber were chasing each other through a nice grassland playing tag when Mewtwo appeared. "Who are you ?" Ash asked Mewtwo. "My name is Mewtwo. Are you okay?" Mewtwo questioned. "Yeah I'm okay ,but how long was I sleeping?". "Three days " Amber replied. "Where are we?" Ash asked. **"Were on new island."** a voice replies. Ash looked behind him to see a Pikachu. "Hi, what's your name" Ash said. **" It's Shandian(Shan-Dee-an). What's yours?"** Mewtwo was about translate When Ash replied," My name is Ash." This shocked everyone but Amber because she didn't know humans weren't supposed to understand Pokémon.

"Why all the weird stares? Did I do something wrong again?" Ash's voice trembled at this last part. "No no no you just surprised us." Ash relaxed at this note. **"Why is a human here Mewtwo" **Shandian asked." He has no where else to go and he would have died in Kanto from the wintery cold." Mewtwo replied. **"So is he going to stay here?" **"That's up to him. I can't force him to stay here." Ash was now beyond shock he actually had a new chance to life. "You mean he could become my new brother?" Amber asked hopefully. "If he wants to he can stay here on the island and be your new brother." Mewtwo replied.

Now everyone in the field was staring at Ash. "I want to...


	5. a new chance

**Key: **"telepathy",

'thoughts',

**"poke speech"**

* * *

**Authors note: can I please get reviews because im not sure if you actually read it or just pass it . so far im not even sure if I should continue so can at least get one review to continue.**

* * *

... I want to stay here because I have no life left in my home town. I mean if my own mom hated my own existence who doesn't ." Ash said with a tear sliding down his face. 'So this is the pain he's been trying so hard to hide. No child should have to go through this' Mewtwo thought. " that's not true little boy, if that was true we wouldn't have saved you. So don't think your alone because your not. Because you have us." Mewtwo told ash empathetically ash she wiped the tear away. Now Shandian gets why he has no where to go, his mom didn't die and leave him alone . She abused him.

Shandian was saddened by the thought of any one being abused.**" How do you plan on telling the other clones about this child arrival" Shandian** told the psychic cat who was taking care of the child telling him he is not worthless." Ill call a meeting tonight at the battle arena."** "Okay I'll tell them about the meeting in the mean time where's the childs room going to go so he cave a place to stay" "**I will make him one with close to the cove."and Mewtwo looked down to see a sleeping ash in her arms.

Mewtwo used her powers on some trees and transfigured them into a house and she placed it into the wondrous cove right next to the mansion.


	6. A dream realm friend

**Key: **"telepathy"

'thoughts'

**"poke speech"**

* * *

**Authors note: I want to k****eep writing but I don't think anyone else likes the idea. But until this story ends I'm going to keep typing but reviews will help a lot so please let me know you are reading.**

* * *

** (Ash's subconscious)**

"Nice throw Garebear!" Ash complimented his friend. Ash and Gary were playing a game of catch. "Thanks Ashyboy, your not that bad yourself!". This went on for a while until the sky cracked then turned black and Gary disappeared. "Gary? Where did you go?" Ash asked. With no reply what so ever he walked timidly into the nothingness. After a while he felt cold so he curled up into a ball. Then without warning the world around him started generating into a nice beach.

A little Pokémon approached him after some time.** " Hi, what are you doing here?"** the little Pokémon asked. "I don't know I just appeared here." Ash stated.** " Do you want to be my friend?"** the Pokémon asked. "Sure. What type of Pokémon are you?" Ash asked inquisitively.** " I'm a Cyndaquil and my name is Inferno, how about you?"** Inferno asked. "I'm Ash and when I turn 10 I'm going to become a Pokémon trainer."** " That's so cool can I join you Ash?" **Inferno asked hopefully. " That sounds great Inferno!" Ash squealed out in joy. Then the world started fading. **"Hurry grab on to me or I will cease to exist!" **Inferno shrieked. Ash quickly grabbed onto Inferno and they disappeared out of the dream realm.

* * *

**(Real World)**

Ash woke up in a wooden house with a ball of light on his chest. Ash was puzzled and remembered his dream. After a few seconds the ball of light turned into Inferno. As the young Pokémon woke up he squealed in joy.** " It worked I'm alive, actually alive. Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" **Inferno said as he nuzzled Ash's chest. "Do you want to explore Inferno?" Ash asked. **" That would be great!" **Inferno said as he exited the room.


	7. Inferno

Key: "Telepathy"

**"poke speech"**

'thoughts'

_"unison"_

* * *

"Hey Inferno, where were you before I met you?" Ash asked the little Pokémon. **" Well I was no where. Look Ash when a person goes through a traumatic experience there subconscious creates a thing that can try solve ** **their problem. And sometimes if they need them terribly there mind can generate them into the real world."** Inferno explained. "Ohh. That is confusing but I wont question it." Ash replied. They went outside to see they were greeted with a beautiful looking cove.

The warm wind was embracing their skin. All the while the suns heat radiated there bodies. And you can smell the sweet beach air. The small cove was a beautiful place filled with the amazing sound of the waves colliding with the sand. _" Woooooooooow, this place is beautiful." _ The two said together. "I had a feeling I would get this reaction." they turned around to face Mewtwo and Amber. " You can stay here Ash! " Amber said through telepathy then tackled Ash to the ground. "Ash who is the Cyndaquil and how did he get here and why is his flame blue?" Mewtwo asked.

"I don't know why his flame is blue but he came from my mind and his name is Inferno." Ash answered on the floor underneath Amber. **" Hi." **Inferno said timidly as Mewtwo looked at him studying him. " Hello, Inferno my name is Amber." She greeted him. " Welcome to new island Inferno." Mewtwo said.


End file.
